Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (Remake)
by The Autistic Patriot
Summary: After the Ember Island Players, Aang and Katara make up for what happened during the play and go for a walk in the Ember Island jungle. But soon, they let their feelings for each other come out during their time together. Remake of an older story.


**Hey there, and welcome back to a new story. Well, actually, this isn't a new story. It's an old one being kind of remade. This is inspired by this day being twelve years since I've had my first kiss, as well as The Lion King remake premiering in less than a month (which I'm really excited for). Plus, it's been a while since I uploaded anything on FanFiction.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here's the story. Reviews are always welcome, and I appreciate constuctive criticism as well as everyone's being civil.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender; that goes to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The title of the story belongs to a song from The Lion King, which is owned by Disney. Part of the story are inspired by the deleted early version of the Can You Feel The Love Tonight song.**

**Publishing Date: June 25, 2019**

**...**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

Team Avatar had just come back from watching the Ember Island Players. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki were talking about what happened in the play and what they hated about it, but Avatar Aang was occupied by something else. Of course, him being played as a woman bothered him, but that wasn't what made him so brooding and the like.

He had tried another kiss with Katara, the girl of his dreams, only for her to snap at him for the kiss. Aang knew that he shouldn't have approached her with a kiss so quickly, but desperation and wanting to be with her drove him to it; that, and he had been afraid that she preferred Zuko over him and saw him only as a brother.

_No, _he scolded himself mentally. The thought of blaming something he could control was enough to make him feel disgusted with himself. _That's just an excuse. There was no reason to do what I did. I really _did _act like an idiot._

He knew that there was one thing to do. Once everyone made it back to the beachside house, he went over to the beach to find her and apologize.

Katara was there by herself, practicing her waterbending. As usual, Aang liked how graceful she was when she waterbended, but now wasn't the time for compliments. He worked up the courage to face her and walked over, catching her by surprise.

"Hey," Aang greeted her with a casual wave.

Katara greeted him back, saying, "Hey to you. So what brings you out here?"

Aang took a deep breath and remarked, "Cool night, huh? Well, it's actually kinda muggy." Then he decided not to beat around the bush and cleared his throat. "Katara...I wanted to talk to you about the kiss from when we were at the play."

He almost regreted saying that. Her face took on a stern look as she said coolly, "I already told you, I'm not ready for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back inside."

"No, i-it's not that. Actually, I wanted to apologize for that," Aang stammered. This made Katara stop walking and turn back to him, surprised. "I shouldn't have pushed that kiss onto you; it was rude of me. Also, I was wondering if you really did like Zuko in that way; I'm being curious."

In the meantime, Katara was thinking over what he was saying. Of course, she did have feelings for him that started at Makapu Village, but she had kept herself from right away accepting him as her boyfriend. That was because they were in the middle of a war, and she remembered what happened to him at Ba Sing Se three months ago. She had nearly lost him before, and being away from her friend wasn't something she could stand.

Then, with a deep breath, she finally said, "I know. But trust me, I have no romantic feelings for Zuko; he and I are just friends, that's it. And I'm sorry I snapped at you about the kiss."

"No, don't blame yourself. It was my fault," Aang said, stepping up to Katara's side. "How about I make it up to you? Can we take a walk together?"

"Well..." Katara looked away from him again, thinking. Finally, she looked around with a small smile, saying, "Of course we can. Lead the way."

With a smile of his own, Aang led her away from the beach and into the jungles of Ember Island.

Aang and Katara started walking through the jungle, looking around at the flora and fauna that lived on the island. Animals like cat owls were already up and moving around, and palm tree branches shaded them from the moonlight shining through them. When they walked on, they discovered a large pool of water ahead of them, the moonlight making it shimmer like a crystal. It was fed by a waterfall against a rock wall, with a cave behind the roaring water.

It was truly a beautiful sight, Aang believed as he and Katara looked around, and it wasn't to be wasted. Still in his daytime clothes, he headed towards the pool of water and dove straight in, just as he did months ago at Kyoshi Island. The splash made Katara step back, and Aang wanted her to join him for this bout of fun.

"I thought you'd take your clothes off for that," Katara teased him with a grin as he resurfaced.

"Hey, when it's warm like this, it's good to have wet clothes," Aang joked back. "Wanna join me?"

Katara drew back a bit, starting, "No thanks. You have fun, though - "

But she was cut off when Aang reached out of the water, grabbed her by the waist, and dragged her into the water. Katara reached the surface in time and swam over to shore, shaking the water out of her long brown hair.

"You jerk!" she gasped with a scowl, pulling herself out of the water. "What was that for?!"

Aang shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. But don't waterbenders like being around water?" he added cheekily.

Katara rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face now. "Yes we do. I'm coming back in to get you back."

So she jumped back into the water, heading towards him until she was circling him. Katara was feeling a certain emotion for Aang right now, after months of seeing him as a friend, even seeing him as a _best _friend...and something more. Now she didn't care if her clothes were completely wet from the water; it was fun hanging out with her best friend of nine months. And as for the worries she felt earlier, they were slowly being washed away by this night.

With a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes, she bended up a small wave and pushed it towards Aang. He was caught in the wave and, when resurfacing, he looked at her in surprise before grinning back and bending a wave at her.

"I bet I'll get you first!" Katara laughed as she ducked beneath that wave and up again.

"Nuh uh!" Aang replied, getting prepared to launch another wave at her.

Aang, meanwhile, couldn't help but smile and laugh. Katara had forgiven him for the kiss, and now they were playing together in the Ember Island Jungle. He swam over to her, only for her to waterbend one last wave at him, smiling a devious and beautiful grin before swimming back to shore. The Avatar followed her there, and when they got there, they dried themselves off with their waterbending. Aang himself would usually bend the water off with airbending, but he felt that using waterbending tonight was good.

Just as Aang was done, he noticed Katara darting into the trees, winking at him over her shoulder. He thus went after her, the troubles of the Fire Nation out of his mind for the night. Aang headed deeper into the jungle, looking around for his crush, until she surprised him by popping out from behind a tree and yelling "Gotcha!" She had surprised him, but he was fine with it and showed it with a hearty laugh, and she joined in.

Then Aang walked over to her and gently began tickling her neck. Katara began giggling and tried hard to tickle him back, but he was too quick. After they started playing and wrestling together while grabbing each other, they suddenly tripped and tumbled down to the shore. Aang had landed on top of Katara, pinning her to the ground, but they were both laughing.

While they laughed, Katara leaned her head up towards Aang, held her hand up to his face, and gently kissed his cheek. The Avatar stared down at her in surprise, happily looking down at her beautiful blushing face and her smile.

Then he remembered that he was pinning her down. With a small grin, he got off of her with a little blast of airbending. "Sorry," he told her.

"It's fine, Aang," Katara replied, getting up and dusting the dirt off of her. "Really, it is. Can we take a break?"

"Sure," said Aang. "Take your time."

Katara walked ahead of him, watching him smile after her. As she made it to a clearing, she looked up at the stars, trying to make herself frown. She wanted to keep focused on what was ahead, but it was proving to be difficult. It was getting harder for her to put her feelings for Aang aside on a night like this.

Rustling in the bushes made Katara spin around. Aang was coming out of the bushes, looking a total mess. He was covered with mud and grass, and he had two branches plastered to the sides of his head, making him look like a saber-tooth moose lion. In spite of it all, though, he was grinning like a fool. A charming fool, that is.

With a giggle, Katara walked over and used her waterbending to clean the gunk off of him. Aang thanked her with a peck on the cheek, which made her blush as he did when she had done the same to him. But the night was still young, which meant one more bout of fun.

They went back to the pool and the waterfall, where they decided to use their waterbending. After all Katara had taught him, Aang felt the need to goof off and show off. He made water tentacles and even the pentapus that had the tentacles. In the meantime, Katara was bending the water in a graceful manner, making it look like she was tying a ribbon around her body. But as she did so, she noticed that he had his back turned to her.

_Oh, I know how to get him back for that trick earlier, _she thought with a devious grin.

While Aang's back was still turned, she tackled him until they fell into the water behind the waterfall. Aang was surprised, but then he laughed and prepared for another round. This time, when Katara got close to him, ready to ambush him again, he caught her and began tickling her.

"St-stop it!" Katara gasped between giggles.

"First, admit that I'm the better waterbender," Aang bragged as he continued tickling her.

But then he realized that it should never be said to a master waterbender. Too late, Katara smirked and shouted "Never!" before tickling him back. The two wrestled together and tried to out-tickle the other, until they were twisting around each other.

Finally, it ended with Katara pinning Aang to the ground this time, his body cushioned by the moss on the rock. The two laughed before Katara got off of him, watching him bend a gust of air to get him to his feet. Once more, they used their waterbending to get the water off of their bodies so that they could be dry.

"Well...that was fun..." Katara panted, trying to catch her breath.

Aang blushed too as he panted. "I should be the one thanking you..." he said with a grin. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "I actually feel a lot better after the play."

Katara nodded. "Same here. I had fun." She stepped a little closer to him. "I know you have feelings for me, but the reason I pushed you away is because I remember you dying at Ba Sing Se, and I was afraid of what would happen if we got together right away. I'd lose you again, and I don't want that to happen." She rested a hand on his cheek, saying, "Aang, I really do care about you, and I'd love to be with you, but the war is on everyone's mind right now. When all of this is over, I promise I'll give you my answer."

"Well..." Aang thought it over, and not a moment later, he smiled. "Okay. I'll wait until it's all over. And I promise I won't make any moves until then." He then leaned over to kiss her cheek again, saying, "Okay, NOW I won't make any moves until then."

With a small smile, Katara turned around and kinked her head towards where they had come from. His mind and heart feeling better after their promises, Aang followed after her before they headed on back to the beach. This had been one night they would never forget.

So they got up from their spot on the ground, dusted the dirt off, and headed out of the jungle. With a sideways look towards Katara, Aang reached out and held her hand in his, blushing as he did so. She looked down at their hands locked together and blushed too, smiling the smile he had loved.

"You mind if I...?" Aang trailed off, unable to continue.

"No, I don't mind," Katara replied. "Just for the night."

And with that, they walked on back to the summer house, still holding hands.

_**The End**_


End file.
